Livro 2,5
by laza
Summary: Minha primeira FanFic. Quando eu a tiver concluído, porei uma resenha melhor :)
1. Avisos

Minha primeira FanFic. Comentarios são bem-vindos!  
  
Os detalhes de Direitos autorais não preciso mencionar, pois todos já sabem ...  
  
Eu não estarei plageando nenhuma Fic, estarei me inpirando. Citarei a qualquer momento aqui nesta tela introdutória quais são.  
  
Poderei alterar qualquer capítulo sem prévio aviso.  
  
Leia-me, por favor!  
Em breve terei um website para me contactarem  
  
laza  
thelaza@ieg.com.br 


	2. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19  
  
  
  
O restante do trimestre final não passou numa névoa resplandecente de sol. As aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, foram canceladas, já que o professor havia perdido a memória. Mas, foi com Mione e Draco que aconteceram os fatos mais marcantes. Claro que em ambientes diferentes.  
  
Rony tentou consolar sua colega (claro que ao mesmo tempo que a provocava) dizendo que eles já tinham tido bastante treinamento nisso. Além de chateada ficou irritada. Não bastava ter descoberto que seu maior ídolo não passava de um charlatão, ainda tinha ficado com muito tempo livre: aulas dessa matéria canceladas, sem provas finais e professores passando pouca lição nas aulas e nenhuma tarefa para casa. Harry, Rone e todos os demais alunos estavam adorando isso, pois poderiam passar mais tempo se divertindo com seus colegas. Mas, Hermione se queixava cada vez mais. Tinha pouquíssima coisa a fazer.  
  
- Por que não vai tentar decorar mais alguns livros da biblioteca - Rony furioso disse quando ela lamuriava durante a única coisa que consegue ser melhor do que ela, as partidas de xadrez.  
  
- Até que é boa idéia, apesar dele estar só fazendo ironia - disse Harry  
  
- Várias outras pessoas pensaram o mesmo, ou você acha que eu não tenho vontade? Só que a grande maioria dos livros que eu ainda não li estão emprestados ou reservados.  
  
- Todos mesmo?  
  
- Na verdade, não... mas...  
  
- Tá esperando o que para parar de encher e ir lá?  
  
- Bom, além de estar esperando um livro que tem uma poção para diminuir a sua estupidez, Rony, só sobraram livros sobre a vida trouxa e, bem, nem precisamos ler para saber deles.  
  
- Então porque não visita a Murta-que-geme? Ela vai adorar ter uma companheira chorona chata.  
  
- Talvez aquele livro já tenha chegado. Você está precisando dele urgentemente - disse em tom de raiva, soletrando a ultima palavra, levantando-se em seguida, em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
- Podia ser um pouco mais amigável com ela, Rony.  
  
- Vamos continuar o jogo, depois falamos nisso  
  
  
  
No salão comunal da Sonserina, Draco também parecia bastante chateado, mas, dessa vez, com uma expressão jamais vista em seu rosto. Faltaria pouco para virarem lágrimas. "Não pelo meu pai ter perdido o emprego", disse a Crabe e Goyle, "nem me preocupo muito com isso. Mas, é por causa do que ... vocês já sabem"  
  
Enquanto isso, as lombadas de livros do corredor "A vida dos trouxas" estavam sendo atenta e desanimadamente por Mione. Cansada, resolveu pegar um que achou o mais interessante de todos: Como os trouxas se comunicam sem magias - volume 1 - Escrevendo. Ela mesma já conhecia bastante sobre o assunto, mas, seria curioso ler algo que já de certa forma dominava por outros olhos. O pesado e grande livro, de capa dura numa cor que a cada dez segundos era mudada sozinha, seu abriu sozinho em suas mãos, numa página que dizia:  
  
É aconselhável que todos seus exercícios sejam resolvidos, utilizando materiais trouxas. Retire-me da biblioteca, leve-me ao seu quarto ou sala comunal e me ponha sobre uma cama ou uma mesa qualquer, tocando com sua varinha em mim ao atingir a cor azul turquesa claro após três segundos para mais informações.  
  
Ela o fez, levando-o para onde ainda havia um jogo de xadrez, jogando o tabuleiro e todas as peças vivas (que gemeram e praguejaram) no chão, com Harry e, principalmente Rony, fazendo caretas e reclamando.  
  
- Que foi que você achou, um livro que tenha feitiço para alguém não interromper o que os outros estão fazendo e gostando?  
  
- Eu acho que os dois exageraram. O Rony com essa implicância e a Mione jogando tudo longe. Que raios que você achou afinal?  
  
Ao mostrar o livro, os dois tiveram vontade de sair correndo atrás da colega para lhe estrangularem. Os interrompeu se esquecendo que o interesse dela quase nunca era o mesmo deles. Se sentou na mesa ao lado, para provocá- los. Caso se interessassem, se recusaria a mostrar.  
  
Pôs o livro sobre a mesa. Mais de dez minutos se passaram. Os garotos já estavam caçoando-a, quando, finalmente, de um verde purpura estranhíssimo, se transformou num azul turquesa, mas, escuro. Mione, se confundiu, tocando com a varinha. Ediwiges, do nada apareceu, cuspindo uma carta berrador.  
  
- Coruja burra. Ainda por cima trouxe a correspondência fora da hora. Toma Harry, deve ser para você. Livro idiota o que houve?  
  
Mas não era. Curioso, se perguntando o que fizera para estar recebendo, a abriu. Saltou de sua mão e se jogou nas costas de Mione, provocando uma queimação e, começou:  
  
A CARTA É PARA VOCÊ MESMA SUA IMBECIL - todos olharam a inteligente levando um susto que fez dar um salto da cadeira e quase ficar surda - EU DISSE AZUL TURQUESA CLARO. IA AINDA DEMORAR APENAS MAIS DUAS HORAS E QUARENTA MINUTOS, MAS AGORA O MEU LIVRO FICARÁ VERMELHO ATÉ O AMANHECER DO DIA SEGUINTE, SUA APRESSADA!!!! - terminou uma voz idosa, aparentando ser do autor do livro.  
  
Todos riram. Com vergonha, saiu correndo apavorada até seu quarto, se escondendo de baixo das cobertas tentando recuperar a audição. Sem perceber, adormeceu. 


End file.
